


Sweet Like Chocolate

by NotForOneSecond



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, M/M, barista!Rob, coffee shop AU, cute dates, hes so smitten, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotForOneSecond/pseuds/NotForOneSecond
Summary: The Barista AU where Aaron & Robert grow close over the course of a few festive drinks.Written for Robron Secret Santa 2017





	Sweet Like Chocolate

**Black Forest**

Robert feels the cold breeze smother his face as the bell signalling the opening door pierces his ears. He looks up from the milk he’s frothing to greet his newest customer, a winning smile on his face. His eyes land on the figure as he enters the door, removing the fluffy hat he has on in the process. Robert gives his body a quick glance, as he finds himself biting back a smile. The male in front of him is wearing tight running gear that clings to his body in a flattering manner, he is masculine and dark haired with the most piercing blue eyes Robert has ever seen, icy blue which mirrors today’s weather. He’s slightly shorter than Robert, which has him feeling smug, but his shoulders are broader and his chest more toned. Robert shivers as the breeze from outside caresses his body, he finds himself wondering how the other man isn’t trembling with the cold.

“Good morning.” Robert beams as the dark haired man steps up to the counter.

It’s a relatively quiet morning, too early for the morning rush as Robert mans the cafe by himself.

“Alright.” The man replies and his voice is softer than Robert expects, makes his breath catch slightly in his throat. Robert notices he’s even more stunning up close, his impressive mound of facial hair neatly trimmed and his cheeks tinged red from the wind, he smiles politely back at Robert but it doesn’t quite meet his eyes.

“What can I get for you this morning?” Robert asks robotically but his smile is genuine, something about the other man making it impossible to stop.

“Er, Just a coffee please.” The shorter man shrug, a shyness to his voice.

Robert sighs inwardly as he clears his throat, preparing his best customer service voice and plastering the winning smile he’s perfect on his rose tinted lips.

“We have a selection of festive hot chocolates this month, if you’d like to try one of them.”

It’s cheerful and pleasant even though Robert is holding back an eye roll. He’s lost count of how many times he’s repeated the exact sentence in the last week, slightly embarrassed at how ridiculous he must sound in front of the attractive bloke. His boss is pushing for the sale of the new hot chocolates and Robert is quite fond of his job, so he grins and bears it, smiles through the rude scoffs and blunt ‘No’s’.

“Er, yeah alright then.” The man before him replies as he blows into his hands to try form some heat between them.

“Really?” Robert accidentally asks, shock plastered over his face.

He’s so used to business types coming in and ordering a double shot macchiato with 1 sugar and looking horrified when Robert suggest anything else, that he wasn’t expecting a yes. Had gotten accustomed to it being a rhetorical question that people looked at him oddly for.

The bearded bloke chuckles slightly at Robert’s reaction, bites back a smile in a similar way Robert did earlier, and it finally shines through his eyes. Robert relishes in it for a few moments.

“Yeah, go on then.” He says, brining Robert out of his gaze.

“What would you like? We have pump-”

“Whatever’s best.” The runner shrugs, cutting Robert off from naming the countless amounts of flavours from the list

Robert smiles a friendly grin as he gets to work on the drink, watches as the other man starts to awkwardly look around the cafe, absentmindedly playing with his fingers.

“So, you run a lot?” Robert questions, a eyebrow raised and a smile still proudly on his lips as he makes his famous small talk.

The dark haired man eyes him sideways, gives him a look that so obviously says really? But he replies anyway out of politeness, even though it’s obvious he’s not one for small talk.

“Yeah, most mornings.” He shrugs, as he watches Robert’s large hands work the coffee machine.

“Haven’t seen you in here before.” It’s a different route to Robert’s usual customer chatter, but he’s intrigued to know more about the stranger and he just can’t seem to contain himself.

“Change of route.” He smiles in return, looking slightly restless as his legs starts to jog slowly on the spot.

Robert nods in reply, the drink almost complete so he doesn’t see the need to carry on the conversation, despite how much he’d love to ask more questions.

“Marshmallow?” Robert assk as he puts the finishing sprinkle of chocolate on the drink, a toothy grin towards the stranger.

“You what?” The other man spits, his jaw is clenched all of a sudden and Robert recoils in shock, wonders what he’s done to offend the other man all of a sudden. The smile drops as his eyes bugle slightly.

“I - er, do you want a marshmallow.” Robert stutters back, still in slight shock at the abruptness in the other man’s voice.

“Oh, erm, no thanks I’m good.” He replies, looking rather awkward now that he realises his reaction was quite intimidating. Robert smiles nervously back, not sure how to react to the other man’s outburst. He drops the marshmallow and hands over the steaming drink.

Their fingers brush lightly as the strangers cold hands take the drink from Robert’s. There’s an electricity stirring through his veins that Robert’s never experienced before and he almost recoils, uncertainty runs through him.

“Thanks.” The runner smiles softly as he turns to leave the premises, pulling his woolly hat back on.

“You’re welcome.” Robert replies almost inaudible, lost in a daze from the runners captivating smile.

**Pumpkin Spiced**

It’s been three days since the runner had strolled into Robert’s coffee shop early that Monday morning, and he’d be lying to himself if he believes he’s thought of anything other than that captivating smile, finds himself lost in images of it racing through his mind. It was new and unusual to him, yes he’d found men attractive before but this was unlike anything he’d ever felt and he’s cursing himself for not even knowing his name.

It’s just after 6am and it’s another quiet morning, Robert’s busying himself with cleaning the coffee machine when the bell rings in his ear signalling the opening door. He excitedly looks up from the station, finds himself feeling disappointed to not find a particular face. 

He plasters on his best smile, serves the man in a suit with his espresso when the door goes again, his eyes look towards it and he can feel his lip twitch as the smile spreads across his face.

“Back again?” He calls towards the door, a little bit too enthusiastic for so early in the morning but it’s met with a smile.

The stranger is in his running gear again, slightly more sweaty than last time, the damp curls sticking to his forehead. He heads towards the counter, throwing another one of his heavenly smiles towards Robert.

A loud sigh comes from the guy in the suit, a man in desperate need of his coffe, Robert rolls his eyes before plastering on that winning smile, passing the guy his espresso and turning his attention back to the runner.

“So what can I get you today?” He beams, finding it impossible to pull his eyes away from the attractive man.

“I’ll have one of those Christmas-y hot chocolate things, a different one.” The stranger shrugs, rooting through his wallet for some change.

Robert smiles politely, gets to work on the drink as he keep his eyes on the man in front of him.

“Can’t get enough of the hot chocolate then?” Robert asks, a flirtatious smirk on his face that he hasn’t even realised is there.

“Something like that.” The man bites at his bottom lip to hide a smile and it makes something erupt inside Robert he’s never felt before, has to clear his throat slightly before he speaks.

“Pumpkin spiced hot chocolate.“ Robert beams as he hands over the red festive cup. 

“Pumpkin spiced? Isn’t that for like.. teenage girls.” The other man eyes the cup suspiciously, A frown on his face that makes a small giggle escape Robert’s lips.

 

“What, pumpkin not masculine enough for you?” Robert jokes, a smirk on his face that reaches to the crinkles of his eyes.

 

The runner shrugs as he takes the cup from Robert, their fingers brushing again. He bites back another grin and Robert doesn’t know how much more he can take of this.

He opens his mouth, prepares himself to speak, he’s not even sure what he’s about to say but he knows he doesn’t want the other man to leave just yet.

“Morning!” A cheerful voice calls from the door and Robert diverts his eyes from the runner, finding Leyla, his co worker entering the building.

He returns his eyes back to the man in front of him, whatever he wanted to say has gone along with the brief moment they were experiencing and Robert can’t help but frown slightly.

“I should go.” The stranger announces and Robert’s sure he looks half as disappointed as he feels. He receives a small wave and a awkward smile as the guy starts to jog out the door, leaving Robert wondering when he’ll see him next.

“He’s cute.” Leyla pipes up next to him, also admiring the view of the strangers backside, a sleek raised eyebrow in Robert’s direction.

Robert shrugs, but he’s biting the inside of his cheek to stop his smile radiating.

“What’s his name?” Leyla asks as she pulls on her apron, tying her hair up into a long ponytail.

And Robert finds himself cursing for not asking his name once again.

**Salted Caramel**

Robert loved his job, that was no secret. The strong smell of roasting beans filling his senses, the friendly chatter of regular customers who leave with a smile on their face, the unlimited free coffee to help him through the early mornings; but he hated Fridays.

Fridays, the devil’s day, as Robert likes to refer to it. It’s the busiest day of the week, from the moment the shop opens he is bombarded with rude customers, their difficult orders and lack of manners, it takes everything in him to bite back his tongue and smile.

Today is no different, he’s already been shouted at twice by men in suits who ordered the wrong coffee and blamed it on him, and he’s scalded himself with burning milk at least four times, and it’s not even 9am yet.

His head is sulked into the coffe machine as he busies himself with orders. He’d be lying if he said his foul mood wasn’t anything to do with the fact he was hoping to see the attractive stranger at least once again before this week was over, but there was no sign of him early this morning, and Robert could do with a smiling face just once today.

“Hot Chocolate for Aaron.” Robert calls in his most cheerful but forced voice as he waits for the customer to claim their drink and start with the next one.

“Had to choose my own this morning.”

Robert recognises voice instantly and his eye’s shoot up from where they’d wandered down to the next drink, he’s already biting at his bottom lip before they connect with the soft blue ones.

Aaron

The name feels like sugar on his tongue.

“Hey you.” Robert exhales and it’s all he can manages as his eyes fall on the now familiar face, but something’s different. He’s swapped his running gear for a tight, short sleeves black t-shirt and there’s a pair of navy overalls tied low around his waist, Robert’s breathe catches in his throat and he almost chokes as Aaron begins to speak again.

“Busy in here today.” Aaron acknowledges, his eyes scanning the room then falling back onto Robert who’s now wearing a genuine smile compared to the forced one he’s been sporting all morning.

“No run today?” Robert nods in the direction of Aaron’s clothes, not that he’s complaining with the choice of outfit today.

“Didn’t have time, need this before I start work though.” He smiles softly but he doesn’t refer to the hot chocolate when he says it, nods towards Robert instead and Robert wonders if he’s imagining things.

“Sugden, get back to work!” A loud roar comes from behind them an Robert’s head whips round to find his manager glaring from the back of the room. His cheeks turn a slight pink as he turns back to Aaron, an awkward smile on his face.

“I better…” Robert points towards the coffee machine and it’s then he notices the que of people lining out the door. Aaron seems to notice it too and gives a grimace towards Robert, but there’s a smile behind it and Robert’s glad he wasn’t the only one in his own little world for a few moments.

“See you soon, Sugden.” Aaron smirks and his eyes are glowing, it makes Robert melt inside.

“Bye Aaron.” Robert hastily calls just as Aaron reaches the door.

Aaron turns round to catch Robert’s eye, throwing a quick wink in his direction before disappearing.

“Disappointing.”

A loud sigh comes from besides Robert and he knows it so well, because Leyla’s nothing if she’s not dramatic.

“What?” Robert quizzes, a eyebrow raised in his co workers direction.

“I’m guessing you’re more his type.” Leyla confirms and Robert’s brow furrows instantly because he has no idea what the hell she is talking about.

Leyla takes the hint and continues, crossing her arms over her chest as she sulks.

“Cute hot chocolate guy, I asked him out but I’m not his type.” She confirms, shrugging her shoulders to show she’s already over it and busying herself with more orders.

Robert’s not sure what it is but something erupts inside him that’s he never felt before and his mind is clouded with lust and want and he’s not sure how he’s going to go about it, but he’s certain he needs to know more about this Aaron.

**Red Velvet**

Roberts decided he’s had enough. It’s been almost two weeks of back and forth flirting, an array of hot chocolates and countless finger brushes that send an electricity through him and he’s just had enough.

Today’s the day he’s gonna ask Aaron out.

There’s nerves flowing through his body and there’s a voice in his brain saying he shouldn’t be doing this, but the way his heart races in his chest when Aaron steps through the door tells him otherwise.

“What flavour is it today?” Aaron beams as he approaches the counter, a bounce in his step.

Robert’s mouth feels dry as he goes to speak, has to clear his throat quietly before he continues.

“Today’s special is Red Velvet.” Robert replies with a over exaggerated eyebrow wiggle that has Aaron sniggering in front of him.

“Sounds perfect.” He replies, leaning his body against the counter as Robert prepares his drink.

“Cold outside?” Robert questions, eyes glued to the cup in his hand. He’s trying to find the courage to get the words out, prolonging it for as long as he can.

“You’re asking me about the weather? Seriously?”

Robert looks up to find Aaron with a raised eyebrow, a small smirk on his face. It’s the reaction he should of expected, in the short space of time they’ve got to know each other, their small talk has never included the weather, and Robert’s not sure why he’s decided now is the time too.

He laughs back at Aaron, shrugs his shoulders like it was an innocent question and finishes up with his drink.

He hands it to Aaron, his fingers are glove clad this morning and Robert finds himself slightly disappointed he doesnt get to experience the brush of his rough lingering fingertips.

There’s a moment of silence, its suffocating Robert a little as he scratches at the back of his neck. Aaron hasn’t made an effort to leave and Robert doesn’t want him too, knows it’s now or never.

“Listen, I was thinking-” Robert blurts out as Aaron goes to open his own mouth, probably deciding to say his goodbye.

Aaron doesn’t speak, waits for Robert to continue, watches on as he coughs awkwardly and tries to look into Aaron’s eyes but fails.

Aaron waits with a perked eyebrow.

“Do you wanna do something tomorrow, outside of here.” Robert laughs, hopes it will make the situation comes across as less serious, maybe even a joke that he can excuse it as if Aaron denies his offer.

“Me and you?” Aaron asks and he’s biting back a smile, winding Robert up.

“Well…yeah.” Robert hesitates, anticipating the reply.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Aaron says, finally putting Robert out of his misery, watching as a beaming smile full of porcelain teeth spreads across his face.

“Great.” He replies, “I finish up here about 5.” He confirms, nerves disappearing into the air with the steam around him.

“Great, I’ll meet you here then?” Aaron questions, he’s grateful Robert has made the move, was building up to do the same thing.

“Yeah, I know just the place”.

**Gingerbread**

Robert’s sweeping the floor hastily, wants to finish as quick as possible. It’s Friday, and he couldn’t be happier. He’s been left to close up shop for the weekend, but that’s not why he’s happy. He’d agreed to meet Aaron here once he’d finished, he doesn’t dare call it a date, but the nervous turning of his stomach and the anxious shake of his hand on the broom says otherwise.

He’d gotten up extra early today, spent a little more time on styling his hair, picked out his change of clothes more carefully, sprayed that extra dash of aftershave in hopes he doesn’t completely reek of coffee.

He’s putting up the last stool when he hears the bell jingle in his ears, head whipping round to find Aaron strolling in.

His heart pounds against his chest as his eyes fall on him, the sight unable to be put into words. He’s wearing dark black jeans and a grey t-shirt, topped with a black jacket. The anxious smile he wears mirrors Robert’s, which instantly makes him feel calmer and more relaxed.

“Hey, almost finished?” He asks casually, hands stuffed in his jeans pockets.

“Yep, all done.” Robert smiles brightly, regaining some of his confidence as he passes Aaron a paper cup filled with hot liquid.

“Cheers.” He replies, taking a sip from of the drink and smiling as it warms his throat.

“Gingerbread.” Robert confirms as he picks up his own black coffee and shrugs on his long coat.

“S’good” Aaron mumbles as they both head for the door. ”Give all your dates freebies?” He smirks, raising a suggestive eyebrow towards Robert.

“So this is a date is it?” Robert challenges, expression mirroring Aarons.

Aaron laughs it off with a shake of the head, a smile staying firmly on his face. “So what’s the plan?” Aaron questions, eyebrow raised towards Robert as he locks the door with the mound of keys in hand.

“You’ll see.” Robert smirks, his arrogance finding its way back to the forefront of his personality as he leads the way for Aaron.

They don’t walk long, a short journey into the middle of the city. The walk in silence mostly, shoulders brushing slightly against each other making their skin tingle as the harsh cold makes their cheeks tint pink.

Robert can’t help but stare. The way Aaron’s curls brush back away from his face with the wind, his baby blues bright and sparkling from the twinkling Christmas lights gathered around the city. He’s beautiful, Robert thinks, can’t help but trace his eyes across every part of his face as they walk with their hands in their pockets.

“Careful you don’t walk into something.” Aaron smiles, without turning his eyes towards Robert.

Robert clears his throat, clearly embarrassed he’s been caught, looks away instantly.

He’s glad their destination is in sight, a valid reason to change the subject.

“Here we are.” Robert beams, taking his hands out of the pockets of his jacket and rubbing them together to friction some heat.

“Where?” Aaron questions, confusion on his face as he eyes his surroundings.

“Here.” Robert points towards the large rink in front of them, filled with people gliding across the thick ice.

“Ice skating??” Aaron raises an eyebrow, his eyes have a glint of fear in them.

“Yeah, what else?” Robert shrugs. A permanent smile on his face.

“You’re kidding right.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I don’t skate.” Aaron defends, hands out in front of him as his worry of falling and making a fool of himself creeps higher.

“Neither do I, that’s the fun of it.”

It takes a lot of persuading, but Robert eventually talks Aaron round. He watches on, as he ties the laces on his boots, carefully walking towards the ice. He looks ridiculous, hands glued to the railing as his feet slide each and every way, a look of dread on his face every time his foot slips. Robert can’t help but bite back a laugh, the sight warming his heart 

“Come ‘ere.” Robert demands as he skates around Aaron, almost making him dizzy. A smug look on his face.

“No chance.” Aaron protests as he keeps his hand on the bar, a scowl in Robert’s direction. “This is the worst date ever.” He spits, but there’s no malice behind it.

“Trust me.” Robert smiles as he extends his hand towards Aaron.

It takes a few minutes, but Aaron eventually lets go of the railing, a weary look on his face as he quickly grabs Robert’s extended hand.

“Now let go of the other one.” Robert encourages, as he holds Aaron’s hand in his own, the other still tightly against the railing.

He does as he’s told, arms swinging out in front of him as he quickly grabs onto the arm of Robert’s jacket, their body’s the closest they’ve ever been. Robert has to swallow hard, as he feels Aaron’s breath by his lips and it sends a spark through his body, an unexplainable feeling he’d never experience.

“Right, you ready to move.” Robert eventually speaks up, after clearing his throat and straightening his back.

Aaron nods in reply, the fear of falling too much to make him form words.

“Okay, follow my lead.” Robert smiles encouragingly as he starts to skate backwards, Aaron’s feet mirroring his own as they move over the ice hand in hand 

Robert watches, as Aaron’s face instantly calms, his body relaxing with Robert’s touch as they move around the rink. Couples hand in hand, all bobble hats and scarfs wizz past them as they stay in their own little world, content in each other’s company in the mid December air.

Robert’s staring again, he knows it. It’s like they’re floating on a cloud and all he can see is Aaron, the determination in his face but somehow still having soft glistening blue eyes. There’s a dopey smile on Robert’s face, his head tilted to the side slightly as he just admires, marvels the man in front of him.

He’s had feelings towards men before, always knew that there was attraction towards them, it was undeniable, but he’d only ever acted on it once. As a teenager, when he finally worked up the courage to act on his feelings, it all came crashing down on him, in the form of his father’s back hand, and it was never spoken of again.

But with Aaron, it feels different. Natural and normal, like nothing he’d ever felt with a man or a woman, and he barely knew him. It terrified Robert.

So caught up in his own thoughts and Aaron’s baby blues, Robert manages to lose his footing. One of his skates hooking around the other one til he’s a fumbling mess, stumbling backwards with a loud crash onto the ice, a shooting pain in his ass. Within seconds, Aaron has lost his balance too, Robert pulling at his hands as he falls down, Aaron coming crashing on top of him with a shout of Robert’s name as they collided.

They looked utterly ridiculous. Sprawled out on top of each other in the middle of the large ice rink, passed by hurrying over to help them up.

For a moment Robert thinks he’s blew it, as his cheeks turn a hot pink and he watches Aaron intensely, waiting for the other man’s reaction. It is the biggest relief when his frown turns into a small smile, before he let of a roaring laugh, his eyes crinkling at the sides as the two of them struggle to stand. Robert heart flutters at the sound, skips a beat at the sight of Aaron in front of him, and he knows right there and then, he is in trouble.

The disaster that was ice skating had ended quite abruptly after the fall, both men deciding it was best for their health, neither wanted a trip to the hospital on their first date.

It’s how they found themselves, walking side by side, sharing some sort of crepe from one of the Christmas market stalls and talking about their families.

Aaron was a lot softer than Robert had first imagined, he watches closely as Aaron talks about his younger sister, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye as he scrunches up his nose, explains how much she annoys the hell out of him. They exchange stories, Robert relating from his own experiences with an annoying younger sister, but it’s obvious Aaron dotes on his sibling, just as Robert does, and it’s nice, to see they have more in common than movie taste and good coffee.

They talk about everything and nothing, as they sit in front of the oversized Christmas tree dazzling them with multicoloured lights. Robert’s never felt so content, finds it so easy to talk about himself to someone who would of been classed as a complete stranger just a little over two weeks ago. It’s how the night gets away from them, to caught up in their own world to notice the city emptying out, the shop lights switching off, doors being locked.

“Shit, I best be off.” Aaron announces as he stands, a quick glance at his watch. “I’ve got work in the morning.”

“What? On a Saturday?” Robert asks, hopes the disappointment doesn’t show too much in his voice, shows how much he doesn’t want the night to end.

“Yeah, we can’t all work 9-5 you know.” Aaron teases, a twitch of his lip and a sparkle in his eye as the soft Christmas lights bounce off them.

“6-5, actually.” Robert corrects, sure of himself as he stands with Aaron, his height advantage having him tower over the other man.

There’s a soft laugh that escapes Aaron’s mouth as the two sway in time with each other and Robert can’t help but smile, feels an eruption of flutters in his stomach as he stares at the other man, all soft blue eyes surrounded by dark features. 

“I had a good time tonight.” Aaron confirms as he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, then tension in the air becoming too much. 

“Yeah, me too. Besides the whole ice skating disaster.” Robert lets out a soft laugh which has Aaron doing the same and Roberts positive he sees Aaron’s eyes dart towards his lips. 

“Erm, I’m this way.” Robert quickly announces, the awkward tension back around them as he points to the direction behind him 

“Oh, uh- I’m that way.” Aaron replies as he nods his head in the opposite direction, stepping from foot to foot as he shoves his hands in his pockets. 

There’s a split second where Aaron takes a step forward, the gap between them almost non existent and Robert’s heart begins to pulse. He doesn’t know if he should hug, kiss or shake the other man’s hand.

 

“Bye then.” Robert blurts out, a limp hand coming up between them to throw a quick wave as an anxious smile finds his lips. 

“Oh, right - bye.” Aaron replies almost a little too disappointingly as he turns on his heels, walks away from Robert

Roberts eyes are squeezed shut, a thumb and finger coming up to the bridge of his nose as he curses himself. 

“Bye then?” Robert questions himself out loud as he heads back in the directs of his car, the thought of ruining things with Aaron far too evident in his mind. 

He chances a quick glance back in the direction, but Aaron’s disappeared, nowhere to be seen and he feels like an idiot for getting too caught up in his head, words of his father swimming around inside. 

He exhales deeply as he arrives to his car, hovers over Aaron’s number in his phone. Smiles at the memory of them exchanging phones earlier in the night, the wink emoji proudly next to his name. 

And Robert can’t help but felt determined, hopeful even. 

Because against all his better judgement, against everything he’s been told to believe is right and wrong his whole life. He wants Aaron.

 

**Peanut Butter**

The weekend passes slowly for Robert. Filled with over analysing and lost in his own thoughts. He texts Aaron, a simple message of how much of a good time he had. He’s relieved when the reply comes through, signed off with a smiley face and a kiss that almost makes a squeal release from Roberts lips as he bites back a smile. 

He doesn’t suggest a second date just yet, doesn’t want to come across as too keen. So he waits, spends the weekend re reading the simple text, smiling to himself as he daydreams of the future. He’s got it bad for the the man with the scruffy beard and the softest eyes.

When Monday comes around Robert practically skips into work. His hair brushed back off his face, styled a little more, a smart button up shirt in place of his usual washed out tshirt, a smile firmly on his lips.

The morning passes slowly, without any sign of Aaron, he finds himself restless and agitated, tapping his foot constantly on the floor.

He’s already messed up 3 orders and his manager is on his back, but he cares less by the minute. Can only think about how much he’s messed things up with Aaron.

The lunchtime rush is over, and Robert is propped up against the counter chatting aimlessly to one of his regulars. Mr. Burke, a guy in his mid 60’s who orders a long black everyday for as long as Robert can remember. It’s the first person to put a smile on his face all morning, as he waffles on about the changes to the bus routes on his street.

“I have every right to go down to that council and give them a piece of my mind.” He explains, as he sits on the table closest to the counter and sips on his hot drink.

“You sure do.” Robert encourages as he wipes absentmindedly at the countertop.

He doesn’t jump with excitement when the door jangles open signalling another customer, the novelty of it wearing off throughout the day. So he is more than surprised when the familiar voice comes from behind him.

“Working hard I see.”

Robert spins round at record speed to find Aaron, stood in his blue overalls and a large back puffy coat as he smirks knowingly at Robert.

Robert can’t help but smile instantly, eyes feeling soft and lids heavy and he’s sure he looks like a love sick puppy.

“Boring day.” Robert smiles knowingly before clearing his throat and standing a little taller.

“What can I get you?.”

Robert can feel Aaron’s eyes on him, giving him a once over, exploring every aspect of his lean body. He feels himself doing the same and there’s a long moment of silence that would be uncomfortable to anyone but each other.

“Uh - nothing actually I’m in a rush, I just uh -” Aaron stutters over his words, a nervous ear scratch before he clears his throat. “Are you busy tonight?” Aaron’s eyes finally lock with Robert’s as he looks up and they’re so blue and welcoming that Robert almost gasps.

“Uh - no, completely free.” Robert smiles but inside he’s cursing himself for not playing it a little cooler. He’s never been this bad at flirting, Aaron has a different effect on him. With him, it’s a whole different ball game.

“Great.” Aaron beams, a little more confident now, his shoulders relaxing. “I’ll pick you up here when you finish then?”

“Yeah, great.” Robert replies instantly, all hands and nervous swaying.

“Great. I best get back to work.” Aaron smiles before half jogging out the cafe, leaving Robert to stare aimlessly as he leaves, a idiotic smile on his face.

“You’ve got it bad.” He hears Mr. Burke call from besides him but he’s too entranced by Aaron to even reply.

***

It’s just after 5 when Robert sees Aaron’s car pull up outside the cafe. He’s driving a small black Golf, and Robert can see there’s red leather on the seats from here, Aaron’s own personal touch.

He’s shivering when he steps out of the cold and into the heat of the car. Two paper cups shaking in hand as he passes the Peanut Butter hot chocolate over to Aaron with a smile.

“You know, you’ve only got one more flavour on the menu after that.” Robert smiles, his chattering teeth now calming in the warmth of Aaron’s car.

“Looks like I’ll have to find a new Coffee Shop.” Aaron smirks sarcastically and Robert can’t help but let out a small chuckle, feels so at ease.

It’s almost like they’ve known each other for years, not weeks. As they sit in a comfortable silence, Aaron’s eyes on the road as Robert watches the movement of his jaw as he concentrates.

“Where you taking me then?” Robert queries, eventually breaking the silences, too excited to keep his question to himself.

He watches as Aaron’s lip curls at the side with the question, an almost devious smile but it’s gone in seconds.

“There’s a drive in cinema showing Christmas films all week, thought that would be your type of thing.” He replies, eyes still firmly on the road but he chances a glance at Robert to gauge his reaction.

“Seriously? That sounds amazing.” Robert beams, dopey smile and bright eyes. Aaron can’t help but smile at how adolescence he looks in his black beanie pulled over his blonde locks and checked scarf around his neck. Like a kid at Christmas, Aaron thinks to himself.

“Good.” Aaron replies simply but there’s a hint of something behind his voice that Robert can’t quit out his finger on.

They park on a large field, sliding in next to two other cars with a perfect view of the oversized cinema screen right in front of them. Robert’s buzzing as Aaron connects the radio to a certain station which streams the movie through his car and rummages in the back seat for the snacks he’s brought.

It’s a new experience for Robert which makes it all the more exciting as he settles in his chair, Aaron handing him some store bought toffee popcorn.

“So what film are we seeing?” Robert asks as he tosses a kernel in his mouth, adjusting himself in his seat.

“You’ll see.” Aaron smirks, and Robert’s certain he’s up to something now.

Right on cue the credits start and Robert’s stopped from asking any more questions as he relaxes into the car seat, hoping to catch a glimpse of Will Ferrell dressed as a elf of Tom Allen in a santa suit.

His brow is furrowed when the airplane comes on the screen, he racks his brain for what film they could be watching, maybe he hasn’t seen this one.

He concentrates a little more before he recognizes an actor. Bruce Willis is on the screen, he’s on a airplane with a oversized teddy bear and the jingle of bells is starting as the light bulb goes off in his head.

Aaron’s chuckling as he notices Robert’s confusion, he’s watching for his reaction, waiting for it.

“You said a Christmas film?” Robert asks in confusion. Eyes darting from the screen and back to an amused Aaron.

“This is a Christmas film.” He confirms, a bemused look on his face as he bites back more of a laugh.

“It’s Die Hard.” Robert confirms as his confusion only heightens, waiting for Aaron to explain.

“Yeah I know.” Is all Aaron gives him, and it only expands Robert’s befuddlement.

“There’s two type of people in the world, Robert.” Aaron starts as he watches Robert’s brow knit.

“Those who think Die Hard is a Christmas film….and those who are wrong.” He finishes, sure of himself as he tries and fails to hire his snigger.

Robert snorts, finds himself in shrills of laughter as Aaron joins in, the small car filled with their giggles as the film kicks into swing.

“Can’t argue with that.” Robert manages to get out as the laughter dies down, the two of them enjoying the movie in hand.

It’s not even a hour in, Bruce Willis has killed his first bad guy but Robert’s lost interest somewhere in between and he’s found himself looking over towards Aaron, a huge grin on his face.

He can’t help but stare, looks at Aaron as if he put the stars in the sky and his lips have curled up and his eyes are doe-y and filled with admiration.

Despite the minus temperature outside, Robert begins to feel hot, palms clammy as he adjusts the collar of his shirt, pulse racing. It’s all beginning to feel a bit surreal, how he’s feeling, how he cant control it. He’s so caught up in his own thoughts that he misses Aaron eye him sideways, a smirk on his lips.

“Watch the film.” He whispers, as he keeps his eyes looking forward.

Robert feels embarrassed, caught staring like a love sick puppy at Aaron, but Aaron doesn’t seem to mind. He turns his gaze away, stares back at Robert with the same lust filled eyes as he shuffles in his seat, edging closer to Robert.

There’s no words as the tension builds, the two of them locked on each other, can’t seem to break the gaze. Aaron leans his hand over, rests it on the seat next to Roberts thigh and edges his body that little bit more forward.

He takes the opportunity, eyes flicker down to Robert’s plump pink lips and Aaron self consciously licks at his own dry ones.

The actions doesn’t go a miss and Robert knows what’s about to come as he feels his nerves go into overdrive. Aaron edging that little bit closer.

Robert watches as Aaron’s eyes flutter shut but his own are wide and his mouth is ajar and as Aaron inches closer, his nose brushing against Robert’s cheek, he panics, recoils quickly. 

 

His heart is racing manically and he’s fumbling with the handle of the door. All too real for him now, feeling all too much.

Aaron’s eyes shoot open as his brow furrows, a look of confusion mixed with disappointment on his face.

“Rob, are you - what’s up?”

“I’ve gotta go.” Roberts saying as he’s unlocking the door, almost falling out the car.

“Wait, what - did I do something wrong? Robert?!” Aaron’s calling, fumbling quickly to get out the car, but when he does he’s met with Robert’s back, jogging out of the field.

Honey & Almond

Robert ran. He ran until he was breathless and tired. He ran until his feet ached and a pain struck him in his chest. He ran from all his fears, all his insecurities. He ran from Aaron.

The reality of it terrified Robert. How much he already felt for this man, how much more he wanted to feel. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced, and when he looked into his eyes that night, he knew if he’d let their lips touched, there wouldn’t be any way back.

It had been a week. A week of no contact, a week of Aaron avoiding the coffee shop, a week of miserable days of grey skies and rain which mirrored Robert’s emotional states. And not a second has gone by without Aaron filling Robert’s thoughts.

He ached for him, yearned for him. Running away without an explanation was a dick move, ignoring the phone calls that followed shortly after wasn’t the best idea either.

He’s been over it in his head countless times. Questioned everything he knew and believed and asked himself, is this how he wanted to love the rest of his life? Running away from his feelings, burying them because his father once told him it was wrong.

He watches the minutes pass on the clock, his foot tapping anxiously as the rain patters on the glass. It’s almost as if he’s sleep walking, lifeless and robotic, the intense sorrow inside him the only thing proving he’s awake.

He serves customers, without a smile or chatter, finds himself making drinks without thought and that’s how he’s found himself here, a hot paper cup getting pushed back over the counter towards him.

“I said almond latte.” The man seethes, all too passionate about his coffee.

It’s just coffee Robert thinks

“That’s what I made.” Robert shrugs back.

“That’s a hot chocolate.”

Robert peels off the lid, the milky brown liquid staring back up at him.

**Honey and Almond.**

It’s the last on the menu of their festive drinks, the one Aaron had yet to try. The only one left, the one he never came back for.

It elates something inside of Robert. A confirmation of some sort, a sign. The customer’s words are mumbled as they demand a new drink, Robert’s eyes still glued to the paper cup.

He doesn’t give it another thought, is too scared that he may talk himself out of it if he doesn’t move now, start taking the chances he’s missed his whole life.

The cup is firm in his hand and he’s around the counter and almost out the door as he hears the calls from his manager, the rain hitting his face, cold and sharp.

He can’t stop his feet from moving, not even sure where he’s heading he just knows there’s a garage a few blocks away and something in his heart tells him that’s where he needs to go.

He spots him, under shelter of the garage, navy overalls pulled up over a jumper, cheeks tinged pink in the harsh cold.

His pulse races, like a beating drum as his heart pounds against his chest and he’s nervous, hesitates for a second before his feet are taking him closer, gravel crunching under his soles.

The sound alerts Aaron, eyes travelling up over the car to land on Roberts approaching body, quickly tensing.

He turns his back almost instantly, a shake of his head as he walks away, putting distance between the two men. He looks hurt, angry and theirs guilt building in Robert that he’s never felt before

“Aaron-”

“What are you doing here Robert?” He’s cut off abruptly, Aaron still not facing him and Robert wants to reach out and touch him, but he stops his wanting hand.

“I’ve come to apologise.”

“Save it.” Aaron’s words are harsh and bitter. He’s good at this, standing his ground. Stubborn and angry.

“Please, I can explain.” Robert’s voice is soft and sad and laced with everything he never got the chance to say.

This peaks Aaron’s interest, turns and raises a eyebrow in Robert’s direction. He takes this chance to take in Robert’s appearance. His hair wet and stuck to his forehead as he stands out in the rain, only a thin black jumper to keep him warm. His eyes are sad and light and it makes Aaron take his bottom lip and bite in debate.

He gives up his defences, decides to hear Robert out, because as hurt as he is, there’s still some underlying feeling their that Aaron just can’t shake, powerful and unlike anything he’s ever felt before after such a short time. He gives a nod of his head, as in giving Robert the green light and it encourages a sigh of relief from Robert’s lips as he hands over the now luke warm drink. Aaron’s eyes it suspiciously at first but takes it anyway, a bite on the inside of his cheek to stop the smile he has no control over.

They sit in silence for a moment. Robert debating his words, where to start, what to say, if it even matters. He watches as Aaron takes a sip of the drink, before discarding it at the side and eyeing Robert patiently. Robert knows it’s now or never.

“I’m sorry for running away. I just panicked, it was all just getting-” he trails off, still unsure about his words, his eyes anywhere but Aaron’s.

“I just don’t understand, you asked me out first remember, I thought - I dunno I guess I thought there was something there.” Aaron’s words are low and sad and full of self doubt which has Roberts head quickly shooting up and his hand automatically on Aaron’s knee.

“It was nothing you did, it was me, I’m sorry i’m just a bit of a mess.”

Aaron rolls his eyes at the cliche of the words and let’s out a sigh of frustration, feels like they’re getting nowhere.

“So tell me.” Aaron encourages, head dipping to try and catch Roberts wondering eyes again.

When he stays silent, eyes refusing to meet Aaron’s, he feels him stand next to him, a shake of his head as his feet march away, defenses going back up.

Robert stands quickly, following Aaron out of the garage and into the dull rain that neither of them seem to care about.

“My dad- he uh - when I was younger, he found me in my room with another lad, a guy that worked on the farm with us. Nothing happened, we never got the chance before my dad was kicking him out and belting me for it.” It comes out all in one breath as Robert speaks to the back of Aaron’s head, he he watches as he stops and stands still, listening. “He hated the thought that I - he never said it, but I could see it all over his face, the disgust, the anger. I buried it for years, pretended like I wasn’t having these feelings and thoughts, but then I met you and I couldn’t deny it anymore Aaron, you’re undeniable.”

Aaron’s body turns slowly, his lip pushed out in a sad frown as he comes close to Robert, lets him carry on speaking.

“I’ve never - with a guy, that’s why when you tried to kiss me the other day, I panicked. All I could hear was my dads words in my head and his face and I had to get out of there, I thought it was the best thing for both of us if I just left you alone.” 

Aaron nods, takes in Roberts words and digests them before he asks the question.

“What so you’re in the closet?” He asks, but his words are careful and considerate.

“Not exactly, I’m bi-sexual.” The words roll off his tongue easy and he shocks himself at how natural it sounds after being so terrified of those words for years. “I don’t go shouting it to the world, but it’s knowledge I’d share if anybody wanted to know.”

Aaron’s nods, accepts the answer he’s been given before he gives Robert another once over, his body visibly relaxing now that he’s got it all off his chest 

“So what now?” Aaron’s asking, a slight anxious tone to his voice.

“Id uh- like to give us a proper go, if you’d still want me .” Robert stutters out, eyes shifting awkwardly before connecting back with Aaron’s bright excited ones.

“Of course I want this.” Aaron says automatically, and embarrassingly quick as he gestures between the two of them.

Robert’s heart’s in overdrive now as the smile itches at his lips, his feet taking him that small step further to close the gap between the two of them, rain heavily hitting at their bodies as the droplets fall down off Aaron’s curls and hits his lip.

Robert eyes follow it, lingers his gaze a little too long on Aaron’s lips before his hand is impulsively coming up to cup at his rough cheeks, the scratch of stubble unusual but comforting to Robert.

Aaron leans into the touch, almost nuzzles into Robert’s hand and it’s a sight Robert could happily die after seeing. He hesitates for a moment, nerves pulsing through him as he moves his mouth closer, breathe thick and heavy.

It’s a split second, he dips his head and takes Aaron’s lips, the harsh stubble scratching his chin and making him feel alive as Aaron pushes his lips back, hand coming up to the nape of Robert’s neck.

It’s longing and passionate and unlike anything Robert had ever experience in a kiss, Aaron’s tongue licking at his bottom lip and asking for access as their bodies press closer, chest to chest.

It’s like that for a few moments, Robert’s hand moving to cup at Aaron’s jaw, fingers tracing the patch of skin under his ear as his other hand pulls him in by the waist.

They part their lips, coming up for air as they inhale each other’s breath but their foreheads stay together like a magnetic force and their noses are grazing next to each other and occasionally onto their cheeks.

It’s a few moments of silence, smiles on both their faces as their eyes lock, neither wanting to be the first to pull away, to lose the contact they’ve waited so long for.

Aaron pushes his lips forwards again, a simple peck on Robert’s lips that last less than a second before letting his smile fully expand and crinkle his eyes.

“Worth the wait?” He smirks as he holds onto Roberts soaked jumper by his arms.

“Definitely.” Robert replies breathlessly, heart still thumping hard in his chest and he’s sure Aaron can feel it too.

He doesn’t think about his dad, doesn’t think about the trouble he’ll be in with his boss, doesn’t think about the the mistake he’s made in the past.

All he can think about is Aaron, in their own little world of each other, and the future he can now see them having.


End file.
